greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Sinneswandel
Sinneswandel '''ist die 21. Episode der 10. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Nachdem Cristina den Harper Avery Award nicht gewonnen hat, ist sie spurlos verschwunden. Meredith und Owen versuchen vergeblich, sie zu erreichen. Cristina taucht plötzlich wieder auf, als für Frankie ein neues Herz gefunden wurde und die Transplantation beginnen soll. Es dauerte eine Weile bis schließlich auch Meredith und Owen erfahren, dass Cristina im OP steht und operiert. Derek ist mit den Kindern allein zu Hause als überraschend seine Schwester Amy vor der Tür steht. Ihr Freund hatte ihr einen Antrag gemacht, daher ist sie aus lauter Panik nach Seattle geflogen, um zu testen, ob sie für das Familienleben geeignet wäre. Derek engagiert sie spontan als Babysitter und macht sich auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus. Unterdessen hat Alex ein Jobangebot von Dr. Lebackes erhalten und traut sich nicht, Arizona davon zu erzählen. In Frankie's Herztransplantation ergeben sich Probleme. Arizona und Alex müssen aufbrechen, um ein neues Herz zu holen. Zu selben Zeit bricht Ivy auf der Intensivstation zusammen, weil ihr Herz zu versagen beginnt. Cristina gelingt es, sie vorerst zu stabilisieren. Alex berichtet Arizona schließlich doch von seinem Jobangebot. Diese reagiert aber nicht wütend, wie Alex erwartet hatte, sondern sentimental und traurig. Der Zustand von Bailey's Patient Braden verschlechtert sich zuhends. Seine Eltern beginnen, an Bailey's Behandlungsplan zu zweifeln. Auch die Mutter der McNeil-Kinder äußert erste Zweifel, ob die Ärzte wirklich das beste für ihre Kinder sind. Nachdem Meredith sich vergewissert hat, dass Cristina am Leben ist, steht sie zum ersten mal seit Langem wieder mit Derek im OP. Sie können die Zeit jedoch nicht recht genießen, weil Jackson sie stört. Meredith ist sehr sauer auf ihn und die Harper Avery Stiftung und schreit Jackson an. Webber hatte sich auf den Weg nach Boston gemacht, um Catherine zu überraschen. Eigentlich wollte er nicht über Cristina und den Award reden, doch schließlich kommen sie doch auf das Thema zu sprechen. Webber will endlich aufgeklärt werden, warum Cristina nicht gewonnen hat. Irgendwann platzt Catherine mit der Wahrheit heraus: Cristina hätte niemals gewinnen können, weil die Harper Avery Stiftung Miteigentümer des Krankenhauses ist, in dem sie arbeitet. Obendrein hatte sie die meisten Stimmen. Er berichtet Catherine, dass er ihr eigentlich einen Antrag hatte machen wollen. Doch unter diesen Umständen möchte er nicht länger mit ihr zusammen sein. Als Arizona und Alex mit dem Herz auf dem Rückweg sind, verschlechtert sich der Zustand von Ivy rapide. Da die Schwestern die gleiche Blutgruppe haben, könnte das Herz auch an Ivy gehen. Die Eltern weigern sich, zwischen ihren Kindern zu wählen und wälzen die Entscheidung auf Cristina über. Diese entscheidet schließlich, dass Frankie vorerst ein künstliches Herz bekommt, während Ivy das Spenderherz eingesetzt wird. Ivy's Transplantation läuft hervorragend, während es bei Frankie Probleme gibt. Cristina versucht sehr lange, Frankie das Leben zu retten, doch sie verstirbt auf dem OP-Tisch. Die Eltern sind völlig schockiert und werfen Cristina vor, falsch entschieden zu haben. Alex eröffnet am Abend dem Vorstand, dass er das Jobangebot von Lebackes annehmen wird und hiermit kündigt. Als Meredith und Derek nach Hause kommen, ist das Haus total verwüstet. Amelia sitzt heulend auf dem Boden und berichtet, dass sie nach einem Tag schon völlig fertig ist, obwohl sie gerne mit James eine Familie gründen würde. Die Mutter von Braden weigert sich, weiterhin zur Behandlung ihre Einwilligung zu geben und unterschreibt die Papiere nicht. Bailey glaubt jedoch an ihren Plan und will sich damit nicht abfinden. Owen ist indes auf der Suche nach Cristina und findet sie voll bekleidet unter der Dusche vor. Sie versteht nicht, warum sie sich die ganze Arbeit macht und Meisterleistungen vollbringt, wenn dabei doch nichts herausspringt. Owen erzählt ihr daraufhin, dass sie die meisten Stimmen hatte. Wegen der Beziehungen des Krankenhauses hatte sie aber keine Chance. Cristina ist zutiefst verletzt und stürmt aus dem Krankenhaus. Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens, Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Sara Ramírez als Dr. Callie Torres * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins * Sarah Drew als Dr. April Kepner * Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery * Camilla Luddington als Dr. Jo Wilson * Gaius Charles als Dr. Shane Ross * Jerrika Hinton als Dr. Stephanie Edwards * Tessa Ferrer als Dr. Leah Murphy * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast-Stars * Debbie Allen als Dr. Catherine Avery * Caterina Scorsone als Dr. Amelia Shepherd * Dominic Hoffman als Dr. Jeff Russell * Mark Adair-Rios als David Morris * Rebecca Field als Sabine McNeil * Bresha Webb als Teresa Morris * Billy Malone als Jon McNeil Co-Stars * Chad Addison als Sam Roane * Danny Nero als Anästhesist * Nadine Griffith als Krankenschwester * JoAnna Rhambo als Intensiv-Schwester * Lori Dean als OP-Schwester * Angela Landis als Flugbegleiterin * Harley Graham als Francesca McNeil * Jadin Gould als Ivy McNeil * Thomas Barbusca als Link McNeil * Armani Jackson als Braden Morris Musik * '''Blister in the Sun'' von ''Radiant Life Perspective (Original von Violent Femmes) * 'Ordinary World '''von ''Joy Williams (Original von Duran Duran) * 'What's on Your Mind (Pure Energy) '''von ''Joe Gil (Original von Information Society) * 'We Built This City '''von ''Jill Andrews & Aron Wright (Original von Starship) Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Change of Heart ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Cyndi Lauper. Trivia * Laut der Vorschau beginnt mit dieser Episode der Abschied von Cristina. * Es ist das erste mal seit der Episode Richtungswechsel der Staffel 8, dass ein Charakter von Private Practice zu Grey's Anatomy kommt. * Der Song in der Vorschau heißt "This Ain't Goodbye" von Train. * Die Flugzeug-Szene mit Arizona und Alex spiegelt die Szene in Pakt mit dem Teufel, die Arizona sogar erwähnt. * Laut mehreren in der Episode zu sehenden Dokumenten und Monitoren ist es der 19. März 2014. Dies ist jedoch eher das Datum des Drehs und nicht in der Serie, weil frühere Episoden bereits im April 2014 spielten. Intro In den letzten zwanzig Jahren wurde der Algorithmus zu einem der wertvollsten Werkzeuge des Arztes. Die Hauptbeschwerden des Patienten werden in ein Feld eingetragen. Die Handlungsvorschrift hilft einem beim nächsten Schritt. Aber was ist, wenn die Beschwerden in kein Feld passen? Plötzlich ist man auf sich allein gestellt, unerwartet, mit so an die tausend Wahlmöglichkeiten. Outro Was macht man? Wie entscheidet man sich, wenn man ganz auf sich gestellt ist? Wie stellt man sicher, dass man für das Leben eines anderen keine falsche Entscheidung trifft? Man schließt die Augen und schaltet alle und alles um sich herum aus. Man betet und hofft, dass die innere Stimme recht hat, denn wenn man sich erst mal entschieden hat, gibt es keinen Weg zurück. Zitate * Meredith: Die haben sie verarscht! Ich wollte aufstehen und ne Szene machen, aber sie saß einfach nur da. Und dann fing sie an zu klatschen! Sie hat ihm applaudiert!! * Derek: Rede weiter. Lass es raus. * Meredith: Jetzt krieg ich sie nicht mal zu fassen! Sie könnte noch in Boston sein, sie könnte auch in Mexiko sein! Ich hab keine Ahnung, wo sie ist. ''(Ihr Handy klingelt) ''Im OP 1. Gott sei Dank! * * * * Derek: Wir werden in OP 3 erwartet. Du in nem frischen OP-Outfit, ich mit ner OP-Haube mit Booten drauf. Machst du mit? * Meredith: Das kann Stunden dauern. Was ist mit den Kindern? * Derek: Amy ist da. * Meredith: Haben wir nen neuen Babysitter? * Derek: Amy, meine Schwester. * Meredith: Der Junkie?? * Derek: Sie ist in Drogentherapie und sie liebt Kinder. * Meredith: Ich war nur einen Tag weg! * * * * Webber: Sie erzielt Ergebnisse. Hat sie immer getan. Dies ist keine Ausnahme! Was wird... Würdest du mich bitte aufklären? Meiner Ansicht nach, hätte Yang klar gewinnen müssen! Was wird hier gespielt? Sie hätte mit Abstand gewinnen müssen! * Catherine: Richard! So naiv kannst du doch gar nicht sein! * Webber: Was meinst du denn damit? * Catherine: Die Harper Avery Stiftung ist Miteigentümerin des Krankenhauses, in dem Cristina Yang arbeitet! Sie hätte die Auszeichnung nie gewinnen können! * * * * Owen: Die Kinder waren sehr krank, Cristina. Ohne dich wäre es für alle drei das sichere Todesurteil gewesen. Dass überhaupt eins überlebt hat, grenzt an ein... * Cristina: Das weiß ich, Owen. * Owen: Frankie war vom ersten Augenblick an, hier dem Tode geweiht. Ich meine, du hast die einzig richtige Entscheidung getroffen! * Cristina: Ich weiß, dass ich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hab. Das musst du mir nicht sagen. Es war eine unmögliche Entscheidung. Ich stehe aber dazu. Es war alle richtig. Ganz genau. Ich hätte nichts besser machen können. Es war eine Meisterleistung. * Owen: Und was ist daran schlecht? * Cristina: Wozu die Mühe, Owen? Worin liegt der Sinn und Zweck? * Owen: Du hast gewonnen! Den Harper Avery. Du hattest die meisten Stimmen. Hat Richard mir grade gesagt. Es waren politische Gründe. Die Beziehung der Stiftung zu unserem Krankenhaus. Die haben dich benutzt. Du hattest nicht die geringste Chance. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 10 Episode